A drilling system may include drilling choke(s) in fluid communication with a wellbore that traverses a subterranean formation. As a result, the drilling choke(s) may be used to control backpressure in the wellbore as part of an adaptive drilling process that allows greater control of the annular pressure profile throughout the wellbore. In some cases, the configuration of the drilling choke(s) may decrease the efficiency of drilling operations, thereby presenting a problem for operators dealing with challenges such as, for example, continuous duty operations, harsh downhole environments, and multiple extended-reach lateral wells, among others. Indeed, the extreme drilling pressures required by today's operators often cause an elevated pressure differential across the drilling choke(s), which elevated pressure differential can cause difficulty in unseating the drilling choke(s). These challenges, among others, may cause significant wear and erosion to the various components of the drilling choke(s), thereby increasing costs associated with maintenance, downtime, and replacement parts. Finally, the configuration of the drilling choke(s) can make it difficult to inspect, service, or repair the drilling choke(s), and/or to coordinate the inspection, service, repair, or replacement of the drilling choke(s). Therefore, what is needed is an assembly, apparatus, or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.